


【JayDick】Clarity（PWP）

by SSSspencer



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSspencer/pseuds/SSSspencer
Summary: *阿卡姆骑士注意到哥谭多了一位蝙蝠侠，被恶人们成为“愉快的小蝙蝠”，他从蝙蝠侠电脑得到资料后，才知道这个蝙蝠侠是从另一个宇宙而来，并且真实身份是迪克格雷森*是阿卡姆骑士杰森 x P52迪克蝙
Relationships: JayDick - Relationship
Kudos: 38





	【JayDick】Clarity（PWP）

沉重的喘息下是一张充满情欲的脸，漂亮的脸，欲望在他脸上蔓延，失去了蝙蝠头罩的遮掩，迪克格雷森就再次变回那个惹人喜爱的马戏团男孩，他姿态优雅，飞跃于高空之中，但凡见到他的人，爱意都会从心中悄悄生发。

杰森陶德则认为自己不以为然，他捉到这只自由的知更鸟，此刻居高临下的看着迪克，靴面狠狠踩在这个蝙蝠侠的腿根，眼下迪克显得更加狼狈，他的蝙蝠制服被刀划得破破烂烂，尤其是胸口的蝙蝠标志，看得出下手的人似乎有太多怨恨的情绪，以至于胸口有不深的伤口过分显眼。

迪克已经被情潮折磨了一宿，杰森陶德——又或者说阿卡姆骑士不知道往他身体里注射了什么，他现在燥热，狼狈，急需抚慰，可怜的阴茎被束缚在护裆下硬得厉害，阿卡姆骑士不时踩弄着他胯间，稍微加重的力道反而让他舒服不已，迪克像个正在发骚的荡妇，如果不是残存的理智不允许他失态，他早就该像妓女那样扭起屁股，祈求被狠狠操干。

“感觉如何，蝙蝠侠？”经过变声器修改的冰冷声音从头罩中透出，骑士没有一点要收敛踩弄迪克胯部的意思，迪克试图挣扎，但手脚的捆绑和肌肉发软，让他没有一点反抗的余地，他看着阿卡姆骑士那反射出光泽的面罩，一时分析不出什么信息，只是紧紧咬着后牙，提醒自己不要因为过盛的愤怒而失控，骑士便继续说道，“不喜欢吗？是不是我给的刺激还不够？你怎么还没开始扭动你性感的屁股？”

这是种赤裸裸的嘲讽，好像在羞辱迪克的身体有多么淫荡，那种羞耻感却引起了情欲中更深层的兴奋，迪克不由得加重了呼吸，他泛着水光的嘴唇张合着，吐出几不可闻的哼声，阿卡姆骑士笑了一声，道：“你喜欢这样被我踩？蝙蝠侠，你的那个世界里，哥谭的罪犯们知道你是个有受虐倾向的婊子吗？”

语言羞辱迪克似乎让杰森感到兴奋，他的声音有些发颤，片刻用鞋尖踢了踢迪克的腿根， 示意迪克把腿张开，迪克并没有理他，他就将迪克拉起来，一把摁在墙面，扯下了迪克勉强能遮掩住饱满臀部的裤料。

那漂亮且白嫩的臀肉间已经湿了，迪克不由得哼了一声，他整个人前倾靠在墙面，喘息声沉闷得厉害，被手铐束缚于身后的双手，牵带出绷紧得好看的后背线条，凸起的蝴蝶骨被制服修饰的完美，失去了披风的遮掩，迪克的一切又再次充满魅力。

杰森伸手去揉掰开这个年轻的蝙蝠侠的臀瓣，那里泛滥着水光，一声嗤笑从头罩下飘出，阿卡姆骑士凑往前去，他靠近迪克耳边，用那种惯有的冰冷口气，说道：“哇哦，蝙蝠侠正像个女人一样，屁股里流着水，布鲁斯 韦恩知道你这么骚吗?”

唯一滚烫的是藏在阿卡姆骑士的迷彩裤底下的那根阴茎，它的侵占意味十足，显然是想毁灭蝙蝠侠的一切，有关于这“欢愉的小蝙蝠”，杰森陶德唾弃万分。他将裤头解开，释放出肿胀的性器，龟头抵上迪克的臀缝，他感觉到年轻男人颤抖了一下，小幅度地挣扎起来，阿卡姆骑士就毫不犹豫的用力将男人的腰再次摁下去，将这根阴茎从迪克的尾骨，一路滑蹭至迪克的会阴，最终又回到那收合，吐着水的地方，没有任何警示的就操了进去。

迪克并不觉得痛，他只是认为羞耻，这是杰森想要的，因为迪克显然不知道，这头罩下藏的人是谁，他不过是穿着他的世界的——死去的那个老蝙蝠侠的制服，然后被一个坏蛋当作婊子一样操，这件事能给给予迪克格雷森沉重的打击，好比折断蓝鸟的翅膀，让经受无数折磨的杰森得以慰藉。

杰森承认他感到嫉妒，这种感觉带来他的欲火，烧灼他体内的良知，他用阴茎去操干迪克，试图把年轻的蝙蝠搅碎，他从其中获得快慰，阴茎就那样反复撞击，把紧窄的甬道操开，操得松软、烂熟，流出汁水。杰森拽起迪克的头发，迫使他往后仰，干净的颈线弯出弧度，“舒服吗?婊子，格雷森，我是不是把你操爽了?”

迪克只觉得他被烧着了，他的理智溃散殆尽，身体如同在摇晃的小船中，随时能被欲望的海彻底吞没，他被操得嗯嗯啊啊的低叫着，但他自己并没有意识到。蝙蝠侠所教的那些技巧都被阿卡姆骑士识破，他现在只能落入敌人的陷阱，任由骑士摆布，最可怕的是他感觉他被操开了，那根阴茎撞在他的灵活上，粗鄙的字眼让他的屁股不断夹紧，迪克沮丧又失望，他来不及顾及那么多的情欲，快感就把他淹没，他被操着，像个妓女那样晃动他的屁股，感受这根火棍在他身上留下烙印，全是恨的痕迹。

每一次狠重撞击都是这次侵略，杰森把他的气息与痕迹全部留在迪克身上，他几乎是没办法克制的想，另一个世界的他也不得善终，而迪克格雷森却仍旧万人瞩目，这完美的，所有人梦寐以求的马戏团男孩，老蝙蝠最偏爱的那个罗宾，而今成为了蝙蝠侠又如何，也不过是会在他身下叫得淫荡的婊子。“婊子，”杰森恶狠狠的想，他一巴掌拍在迪克的屁股上，伴随一声清晰的巴掌声，柔嫩的皮肤显出五指留下的红痕，迪克那湿漉漉的小洞把他咬得更紧了，杰森的施虐欲开始显露更多，“告诉我，我操得你舒服吗，蝙蝠侠？”

迪克没有回答，他只顾着挨操，喘息，把他剩余的力气用来抵抗刺激，阿卡姆骑士毫不留情的操在他腺体上，接着恼怒一般继续逼问，“我操得你舒服吗?”

“你他妈有什么毛病…”迪克这回说话了，他说得很吃力，皮肤蒙着蹭薄汗，大口的喘息加剧了他话音的色情程度，他被操得迷糊，却仍在反抗，肉体的凌虐好像不能完全击败他，这让杰森陶德觉得更有意思。

“你还能坚持多久？嗯？”杰森伸出手，他操着迪克，一边掐住迪克那根挺翘的性器，顶端还流着水，像迪克此刻的眼泪，杰森用力掐住这根阴茎的根部，又发狠的次次撞在迪克的敏感点上，“三个小时？三天？”

“还是他妈的该死的三年？”这句话的尾音发颤，意有所指，可迪克被操得没有反应过来，可怜的马戏团男孩不断哭噎，挣扎，惊叫，企图躲开骑士给他的折磨，他的阴茎憋得通红，想射精的欲望如同潮水回落，杰森逼着他做个婊子，他最终受不住的祈求起来，用屁股夹紧着杰森，有些想要高潮的征兆。

杰森就像驯服了属于高空的野兽一般兴奋，迪克的干性高潮叫他被抚慰了痛苦，他似乎终于击败这多年前的假想敌，不管是罗宾还是蝙蝠侠，都被他消磨，慢慢摧毁，他是最大的赢家。

“我赢了，格雷森，”杰森得意的声音像他从前的意气风发，他操得迪克狼狈不堪，像是破损的性爱娃娃，被使用得过度，红肿的穴口边缘被操出白沫，杰森却不管不顾的继续干着，直到他的欲火全部发泄在迪克身上，他才把精液全数灌进迪克的身体，再从迪克迷人的屁股里抽出来，用那该死的披风擦干净阴茎。

他看着迪克迷迷糊糊的倒下去，靠在墙边奄奄一息，一时合不拢的腿间吐出他的液体，他又一次说，“我赢了。”哪怕冰冷的头罩掩盖了他的眼泪与哭泣。


End file.
